Unromantic but Sweet
by MaidenRiri416
Summary: Lucy had been dreaming of various romantic proposals, but well… the bubbles popped and guess who popped the bubbles of dreams? It's her boyfriend. Summary sucks. Just read, please.


One-Shot (((:

UNROMATIC BUT SWEET.

A/N: So, this is my first time. I think some of the characters are out-of-character, I don't know. Just saying that they don't have magic in here. Ummm, so it's like … uhh, I don't know how to explain just read then review. Thank you.

I don't own Fairy Tail.

They have been dating ever since she turned eighteen. Kissing, hugging, and holding, of course they do what usual couples do. Moreover, every time they see each other for a date, fighting or rather yelling at each other's face was always present.

Lucy smile at the thought, humming while listening to a new soundtrack given by her bestfriend, her cell phone beeped then she picked it up.

"I should've change my ringtone, I thought it's a call" She chuckled while opening the text from a friend.

From: Levy

Hey, Belated Happy 27th birthday Lucy :))) MBTC. P.S Call me. Now.

She smiled, "I should call her." After a ring or two, her friend greets her with a loud squeal.

"Woaw, woaw. What the heck, Levy?" She asked with confused look.

"Lucy, you will not believe this!" then a loud scream was followed.

"The only thing I wouldn't believe is that you're now addicted to something you don't like." She rolled her eyes.

"Yuck! Don't you ever say that again- Oh! I almost forgot, I'm really sorry for not attending to your party. Something happened. I mean, something unbelievably happened."

"O-kay. Thanks for the music and late greetings, Levy. So, what on earth _unbelievably _happened? Make sure it is reasonable. Really? My bestfriend was nowhere to be found on my birthday! Gosh, it was my birthday." She exaggeratedly complained.

"I'm really sorry, bestie." She pleaded,

"Gajeel fetched me yesterday and we dated but I was really damn worried-

"What?! Come on, Levy. You chose your boyfriend over me? It was my special day and-

"Calm down, Lucy! I'm not finished yet." She heard a loud groan from her friend.

"Okay, as I was saying, I was damn worried before I say yes to him. God, he threatened me! It was so unusual and then… and then… OMG, this is the great part." Levy squealed again,

"I think my eardrum will break right now." She sighed.

"He led me to a forest then-

"He freaking raped you and you love it so much that's why you're squealing like crazy."

"What?! T-T-That's not true!" Her friend coughed, "Going back, it was unexpectedly an amazing, I mean-

"Just get to the freakin' point!" She shouted, enough for some people at the cofeeshop to steal a glance at her.

"He proposed to me. He asked me to marry him."

Moment of Silence.

After another squealing on the phone, plus the fact that she almost cry because her bestfriend is engaged, she finished their conversation with a big scream saying 'congratulations, bestie!', and again, people were looking at her like she's a wild crazy woman.

She sighed, "Wow. That's nice."

"_How about me? How long will I wait for him to ask my hand?"_

She sighed again at the thought, "That bastard's brain never thinks of marriage." Well, what's the problem with daydreaming about how he will ask for her hand?

'If ever wedding will past by his mind, maybe he will be romantic for that? Just this once.' she smiled,

'Like doing what Gajeel did to Levy. That would be amazing … and sweet.' She imagined her almost nine-year boyfriend, Natsu, wearing a suit and tie, kneeling in front of her while holding a box with a ring on it.

"That would be sweet." She mumbled then took a sip of her tea.

'Or maybe, he will take me to a dinner then we will chit-chat about how are relationship last until now, then music will play, then he will tell me every good things he never said to me because he was embarrassed to say. Then he kneeled in front of me and…

She chuckled a bit, that would be too out-of-character for him. But, hey! It's a marriage proposal, it got to be amazing. You know… the guy you love doing special things for you even if he can't master it or he's not used to it. That's going to be miraculously sweet, right?

'Maybe he will surprise me at a simple date with me having no idea of what he will do then a moment, placards of many great words flashed through the window by my friends and last, he will be holding a note saying 'Will You Marry Me?" or "Will you f-cking marry me?"

She chuckled again, yeah, the second option is not too out-of-character. She remembered Natsu saying the F words. He's that, she can't change it. Well, she wouldn't change it anyway, she love him just the way he is. That's his personality. Wrecking, dumb, bastard, a so-called jerk, foul-mouthed yet he's astonishingly sweet in his own way.

'I expect him to throw a party then he will do something nice, and then in front of our friends, he will kneel down asking for my hand.'

'I think family is important to him? He'd rather choose to have a dinner with our parents then solemn music will be heard, he'll try to avoid saying foul words while stating many trials, good and bad things happened to us and yet, we still hold each other's hand. Then she'll ask for my hand.'

She bit her lower lip to stop smiling, people would think that she's crazy.

'Maybe he will give me a food then I will eat it and found that a ring was inside the food, then he'll ask me.'

She laughed, I would definitely laugh if that will happen. I think I'll swallow the ring. She smiled.

'Or maybe just like what he did when he asked me to be his girl.'

_It my grand 18th birthday, my debut, everyone I know was there, including him. My relatives, my parents, different friends…_

_I chose him to be the last dance, after dancing… he grabbed the microphone._

_And guess what he said that time._

"_Hey, everybody! I Love Lucy Heartfilia."_

_I think my jaw dropped so low that time, everybody was astounded. Even my parents._

"_Err… Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia, can Lucy be my girl?"_

_Before mom and dad react again, I grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the great mansion and brought him to the garden…_

"_What the heck are you doing? That was embarrassing! Are you trying to shame me in my special day? Are you out of your mind? You are the most-_

_Yeah. He kissed me. Well what do you know? I kissed back. I never thought he was a good kisser back then._

She chuckled, "I am crazy." She said to herself.

"Yeah,ngyou awe, Lushi." Speaking of the devil.

Her boyfriend was busy stuffing his mouth with food and did'nt even bothers to say 'hi' to her.

"I am not going to pay for that." She deadpanned at him.

After eating, he chuckled.

"Sorry, I think you were f-cking busy thinking. So whaddya think?" he asked while getting her tea.

"Watch your mouth and hey! That's my tea- she sighed. "You already drank it."

Her boyfriend grinned at her, "What brought you here? It's not usual that you're inside a coffeeshop, Natsu."

"Well, my damn girlfriend is here. Seriously, why do girls love tea? It's not tasty. It tastes f-cking awful. Natsu complained, Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, tell that after you drank my tea." She sarcastically said.

He laughed, "Let's go home."

…

She closed the car's door while smiling, she was thinking what Natsu did. Her boyfriend entered a coffeeshop because she was there. That's sweet for her.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore!" Her boyfriend shouted. She glanced at her guy then stared at him with a confused look.

"What?"

"Stop giving me the f-cking silent treatment. It hurts, okay? What the hell did I do to offend you? I didn't do anything to this day, okay, except the fact that I drank your damn tea. You've been silent since we went out that sh-tty coffeeshop! Did I do something wrong? Lucy, what the-

I gave him a peck on the lips then I chuckled at him. See? I found his personality sweet. Weird, right?

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how unpredictable you are… yet sweet." I giggled at him, he was staring at me like I'm a crazy girl then a blush appeared from his cheek then he turned his head slightly.

"Stop giggling, you're so crazy."

"Yeah. I am crazy when I'm with you." She laughed,

"Oh, there you are. Come in, the two of you might be tired." My mom and dad perhaps waited for us, its quarter to six, you know? I guess it's still early.

They both got inside first before the two of us, I was about to step,

"Ow, yeah, by the way, Lucy." I looked at him, "Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

All of the wedding proposal I had dreamt had vanished like bubbles, and guess what? He was the one popping it. How can he be so unexpectedly … unromantic? He didn't even bother to think of it, right? He just…

I groaned.

Why do I love this jerk?

"What?"

"I'm asking for your d-mn hand." After putting his hand on his pocket, he showed me a ring. Well, the ring was incredible; I can't think of how he chose it.

Well, he is my Natsu after all. He's that, I can't change it. Anyway, if I were given a chance to choose a guy, I wouldn't take that chance. I'm contented at what my guy is. I love him as he is.

I smiled then hugged him tightly, "Hey-

Well, I think I prefer him to kneel down first but asking me was enough.

"Yeah, sure. Why the f-ck not?" He chuckled when I answered like the way he talks.

He can't be romantic yet he can be sweet. He doesn't need to kneel down nor gave me an awesome proposal. Just asking me was enough. I wouldn't be disappointed, after all I was just day dreaming not expecting.

But, really? When I entered our house, all my friends were there, it was grand. Like my 18th birthday party, and yes, he kneeled down in front of me. Guess what again? Placards were shown, our parents were there, he stated all the trials, good and bad things that happened to us and we still hold each other's hand, he said good thing about me and when I thought his face couldn't get any redder, well it did. Solemn music was played also and I knew he was annoyed, I just laughed at him that time, he even tried to avoid saying foul words It was unbelievable when he grabbed the ring out of my finger and put the ring inside a chocolate cake while grinning like a wild man then he gave it to me, I just face palmed..…

then he asked me…

"Hey, Lucy, choose the best answer to my question. Here is my question,Will you spend your life with me? Letter A. Yes, I would. B. Choose the Letter A, and C. All of the above. So, what's your answer?"

All laughed at his humor.

I Love him. He loves me.

The End.

A/N : Thank you for reading, for stopping by to read some dialogues here, thank you for opening this fanfiction, I really appreciate it. So, what do you think? Please review. _

UNROMATIC BUT SWEET.

Lucy dreamt of a romantic proposal, well… it turned out to be a question and answer portion. Summary sucks. Just read, please.


End file.
